jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Коичи Хиросе/Галерея
__TOC__ Часть 4: Несокрушимый алмаз Manga= Chapter 287.jpg|Chapter 287 cover Chapter 300.jpg|Chapter 300 cover; with Echoes ACT1 in transformation Chapter 302.jpg|Chapter 302 cover; with Echoes ACT2 and new haircut KoichiFirstAppears.PNG|Koichi's first appearance, on his first day of high school Jotaro meets Koichi.png |Meeting Jotaro Kujo for the first time Toshikazusize.png|Koichi talking with Hazamada Hazamada2.png|Excited about manga Koichiasbook.png|Turned into a book by Heaven's Door Yukako2.png|Helping Yukako Morioh Warriors.jpg|Koichi along with the other warriors of Morioh O_V_E_R_H_E_R_E.png|Attacked by "Sheer Heart Attack" Koichiphone.png|Distressed on phone Koichiscared.png|Distressed Koichissj.png|With Echoes ACT 2 Koichissj2.png|Appearance during Sheer Heart Attack Koichi fights SHA.jpg|Fighting Yoshikage Kira and Sheer Heart Attack Koichissjscared.png Killer Queen punching.png|Koichi punched by Killer Queen Koichi & ACT3.jpg|Koichi with ACT 3 |-| Anime= Jotaro questions Koichi.png|Jotaro asks Koichi where a man named Josuke Higashikata is. Josuke and Koichi.png|Koichi with Josuke during a sunset. Nervous Koichi.png|Nervous over Josuke's hair being insulted. Koichi screaming.png|Koichi screams in terror during a robbery. KoichiHitByArrow.jpg|Struck by the Arrow fired by Keicho Nijimura. Koichi sees Stands.png|Koichi discovers he can see Stands. Koichi's Stand.png|Koichi summons Echoes for the first time, as an egg. Koichi hits a cat.png|Koichi accidentally hits a "cat". Tamami extorting.png|Koichi being extorted by Tamami. Koichi commands Tamami.png|Koichi and Echoes ACT1 Koichi mom wanting to die Anime.png|Shocked at The Lock's driving his mother to attempt suicide. Koichi booyah.png|Koichi excited after beating Tamami. Tamami begs.png|Tamami begging Koichi to spare him. Yukako Koichi date.png|Koichi on his first date with Yukako Yamagishi. Love Deluxe in Koichi's drink.png|Koichi finds Yukako's hair in his drink. Koichi's bad grades.png|Koichi shows his awful grades to Josuke and Okuyasu. Yukako window scare.png|Frightened by Yukako spying on him. Koichi needing the restroom.png|Trying to unlock the bathroom door in a hurry. EchoesACT2 is born.png|Koichi surprised at his Stand's newest evolution, Echoes ACT2. Koichi shaved hair.png|Koichi snips off his hair, freeing himself from Love Deluxe. Boys excited about manga.png|Koichi excited about manga. Heaven's Door on Koichi.png|Transmuted into book pages by Heaven's Door. Rohan reads Koichi.png|Rohan reads Koichi's memories. Koichi surprised at weight.png|Shocked that he mysteriously lost weight. Koichi mad at lewd Rohan.png|Koichi scolding Rohan for snooping into Reimi Sugimoto's "personal" details. Koichi Ghost Alley Hands.png|About to be dragged into the afterlife by the malevolent spirits of Ghost Alley. Yukako and Koichi blush.png|Koichi blushes during his second date with Yukako. Ayana and Mom meet Rohan.png|Koichi introduces his mom and sister to Rohan. Koichi enraptured by Yukako.png|Koichi becomes enraptured by Yukako's incredible beauty. Yukako and Koichi embracing.png|Koichi being embraced by Yukako after stumbling into her. Yukako and Koichi's first kiss.png|Koichi shares his first kiss with Yukako. Koichi chooses the correct face.png|Koichi bravely chooses Yukako's face for her. Yukako's happily ever after.png|Koichi falls in love with Yukako. Koichi can't talk to either person.png|Distressed over how scary Rohan and Jotaro are. Jotaro protects Koichi from SHA.png|Koichi being shielded from Sheer Heart Attack's explosion. SHA attacks Koichi.png|Koichi is attacked in the face by Sheer Heart Attack. Koichi gets pissed.png|Koichi gets serious after becoming pissed off by the killer's actions. Kira confronts Koichi.png|Coming face-to-face with Yoshikage Kira, the serial killer of Morioh. KQ pins ACT3.png|Koichi is pinned down by Killer Queen's surprising strength. Koichi mocking remark to Kira.png|Koichi mocks Kira for being so easily discovered by a child like himself. Kira punches through Koichi.png|Koichi being fatally impaled by Killer Queen's fist. AHF with Koichi's hands.png|Koichi is surprised by Atom Heart Father's abilities. Koichi on the phone with Josuke.png|On the phone with Josuke, trying to track down Highway Star's user. Koichi taunted by nurse.png|Koichi is taunted by a cruel nurse. Kill da ho.png|ACT3 advises Koichi to "kill da ho", referring to the nurse. Terunosuke stops Koichi.png|Koichi stopped by Terunosuke when going to school. Hayato being interrogated by the group.png|Koichi and the others meet Hayato Kawajiri. Joestar Group infected by BTD.png|Koichi and the others under Bites the Dust's control. Koichi's death.png|Koichi's death at the hands of Bites the Dust. Jotakoichi.png|Jotaro thanks Koichi within stopped time Koichi mad at Rohan's emotion.png|Koichi mad at Rohan for hiding his emotions. Reimi ascends to heaven.png|Koichi and the others bid Reimi farewell. Yukako and Koichi happy together.png|Walking off with Yukako to enjoy a happy lunch together. CNBT Koichi.png|Koichi featured in Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town. Koichi Key Art.png|Key art of Koichi for the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable anime. |-| Фильм= News xlarge jojo kouichi visual.jpg|Koichi as portrayed by , in the Part 4 film PinkDarkBoyPosterFilm.png|Koichi Getting Ready To Hang Up His Pink Dark Boy Poster Ko 1.png|Koichi Getting Stopped By Bullies, And Then Noticing Josuke Ko 2.png|Koichi Receiving A Handmade Study Guide From Yukako Yamagishi Ko 3.png|Koichi Being Told About Josuke By Yukako Ko 4.png|Koichi Noticing Josuke At A Hostage Situation Ko 5.png|Koichi's Look Of Dread As Jotaro Accidentally "Insults" Josuke's Hair Ko 6.png|Koichi Following After Josuke When He Chases Keicho From The Funeral Ko 11.png|Koichi Shot By The Bow And Arrow Ko 7.png|Koichi Getting Healed By Crazy Diamond Ko 8.png|Koichi Beginning To See Bad Company Ko 9.png|Koichi Demanding Keicho Stop His Attack, While Echoe's Egg Hatches Ko 10.png|Koichi Explaining To Keicho His Father Only Wanted The Photo Josuke, koichi and Okuyasu saying yo to Angelo.png|Koichi, Okuyasu and Josuke, greeting Angelo |-| Скетчи= Koi1.jpg Koi3.jpg Koi4.jpg Koi5.jpg Koi6.jpg Koi7.jpg Koi8.jpg Jotakoi.jpg Koijosu.jpg Koirohan.jpg Часть 5: Золотой ветер Манга= Koichi Hirose VA Infobox Manga.jpg|Koichi as he appeared in Vento Aureo koichiGiorno.png|Koichi advances on a startled Giorno Giovanna Naples streets (2).png|Koichi walking around Naples Koichi and Giorno.png|Helping Giorno fight Black Sabbath |-| Аниме= Koichi Hirose VA Infobox Anime.png|Koichi from the Golden Wind anime JotaroKoichiTable.png|Talking to Jotaro Kujo Koichi looking at pic.png| Koichi looking at a picture of Haruno Shiobana Giorno conning Koichi.png| Koichi being asked to ride a taxi KoichiLuggage.jpg|Koichi with his luggage Koichi uses Echoes on Giorno.png| Koichi stopping Giorno Giovanna Life creation from suitcase.png| Koichi finding his luggage turned into a frog Koichi Echoes Part 5.png| Koichi summoning Echoes Act 3 Jotaro-and-koichi-countdown.jpg|Countdown illustration featuring Koichi and Jotaro Part 5 Koichi.png| Koichi character sheet KoichiAnimep5.png Koichi ref.png Видеоигры ASB= L 5189f1a345971.jpg|Koichi's render in All Star Battle L 5189f19f413a7.jpg|Koichi taunting, ASB KoichiBattle.jpg|Koichi's "Kaboom!" skill, ASB L 5189f19f8789c.jpg|Koichi executing his HHA, ASB KoichiGHA.jpg|Koichi executing his GHA, ASB Koichi A.jpg|Koichi Costume A in All Star Battle Koichi B.JPG|Koichi Costume B in All Star Battle 4koi.png|''All Star Battle'' concept art |-| EoH= HiroseKoichi jojoeoh.png|Koichi's render in Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) KoichiEoHAttack.jpg|Koichi and ACT2 attacking, EoH koichi 3.jpg|Koichi using ACT3's signature move, EoH KoichiSoloDHA1.jpg|Koichi during his solo DHA, EoH KoichiSoloDHA.jpg KoichiEoHWin.jpg|Koichi's win pose, EoH |-| DR= KoichiWinDR.png|Koichi in Diamond Records, on the area clear screen DRStatueKoichi3.jpg|3-star Statue |-| LS= File:Koichi Hirose (JJBATA Last Survivor).jpg|Last Survivor Другое Koichigame.jpg|Koichi in Vento Aureo (PS2) Koichiatthelklouvre.png|Koichi in Rohan at the Louvre Morioh's Stand Users.png|cameo in Rohan at the Louvre JosukeKoichiMiracleJump.jpg|Josuke and Koichi featured on the May 2016 issue of Miracle Jump JOJO Exhibition CM.png|Koichi, Josuke and Okuyasu in the JOJO Exhibition CM Topdfg.jpg|Koichi as an SAS figurine Навигация